The Jedi Order Survives
by the501stclonetroops
Summary: I explain it all in the AU note in the beginning of the chapter. I don't feel like writing it again, and the chapters name will give you a general hint at was is to be expected. M for language in the chapters to come, maybe a lemon, but up to all of you that read this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone, My name is**_ **the501stclonetroops** ** _and welcome back to another fanfiction that I will be writing about. Yes I know, I just started a fanfiction not that long ago, and yet I'm going to be writing about another one. Don't worry though, the second chapter to Divergent is about 90% done as of this moment, all I need to do is read it over, and hammer down the last few kinks. As you can tell from the title, this will be about star wars and order 66, but what if it failed? What if most of the Jedi made it out of the temple and survived? That is what this fanfiction will showcase, at least in my opinion how it would have played out. Hope you enjoy._**

Mace Windu, Jedi Master, was free falling down toward the surface of Corusant. He just tried, and failed, to assassinate the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. He would have succeeded, had Anakin Skywalker not have interfered, cut off his hand, and Sidious push him out the window. Mace, in pain, was trying to look for a way out. He found it to his left as a speeder was going to pass right under him. He had to take the chance, and raced down towards the speeder in hopes that he would survive and warn the Jedi.

As time went on, the speeder got closer and closer. At the last moment, Master Windu forced pushed himself to the speeder and landed in the back safely. The driver was caught by surprise, but noticed that it was a Jedi that had landed, a and looked hurt. He wouldn't ask questions, the Jedi were protectors, he should be giving his gratitude, and right now, he would need to take him to the Jedi temple for help.

Master Windu would take a moment or two to readjust to the pain, and focus on his mission to save the Jedi. When he looked up from the seat, he noticed that the speeder changed directions heading towards the Jedi temple, and so he didn't really have to worry, but still made his way into the front seat. He gave a sign of gratitude, and tried to relax.

In a less than 5 minutes, the speeder landed at the temple, and the driver helped Windu out of the speeder, and started to make their way into the temple. Once inside, other Jedi noticed the pair, and went to go help. 2 Jedi took Master Windu to the medical area, while another thanked the driver, who was then given some credits, though he did try and refuse the pay, and was sent on his way back into the city.

Once Master Windu was patched up, he went to go and tell the other Jedi Masters his discovery, and to warn them of what was to come. He made his way into the council chambers( _**I have no idea what it's actually called.**_ _)_ and when the other masters entered the room, he made the call to the other Jedi. When they all answered, he gave his story.

"Troubling this is. Wipe out the Jedi, let him, we must not." said Grand Master Yoda. Everyone gave a nod of conformation, and started to ponder on how to deal with this problem. Then, Jedi Master Kid-Adi-Mundi spoke up.

"What if we initiate Order 65? Yes I know that the Senate is the one to actually give out the order, but what if we tell and lie, just to help in the arrest? If we do, we must first give the order to the 501st Legion. They are the ones stationed on Corusant at this moment. they will be the ones to arrest the Chancellor."

When he was done, the other master thought for a minute, before they all agreed on the motion, and went to go set it into place. "To be on the safe side, go and tell the other Jedi to give the order to their troopers, that way they are not turned against us in some way or form, along with removing the chips that are installed into each clone, they may be the cause of the manipulation that would have been set into motion." Master Windu had said before he closed down the channel and went to do just that with the clones stationed on Corusant.

ooOO0OOoo

As Anakin and Darth Sidious were discussing all that was to happen, Anakin would take the 501st and destroy the Jedi temple, and to prove his loyalty, he would kill the younglings to show his full commitment to the dark side. Darth Sidious would give order 66 to all major clones with Jedi generals, and once Anakin returned from the massacre that would no doubt take place, he would officially take him as an apprentice and name him Darth Vader. He may have already named him by that, but he could still sense the conflict that was raging on inside of him.

Before they went to do their designated tasks, commander Rex along with a dozen or so other clones rushed into the room, weapons raised. They all stayed a bit a ways from the two as they were informed of them being Sith, and very dangerous. "Darth Sidious and Anakin Skywalker, by order of the Jedi council, you are both placed under arrest for treason of the Republic, and for what it stands for, along with the deaths of countless Jedi, clones, and civilians alike across the galaxy. You are to place down your weapons, or be executed right where you stand." Rex said in a forceful voice. He respected Anakin Skywalker, but this Sith lord, this war monger, had forever changed that man that was once his General. All that was left was a shell of the man he once knew.

"Commander Rex, stand down, right now. You have no authorization to do such an act against the chancellor of the Republic." Darth Vader said to him, who was surprised that the Jedi found out that Chancellor Palpatine was actually a Sith lord, and how they were able to enact on a plan so quickly. Non the less, you would quickly stop this small mutiny and take down the Jedi before anyone else was told of this development.

"You are no longer a General of the GAR, and you have no control over us. Our new general is Ahsoka Tano, who was recently promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight due to your fall to the Dark side." Rex had told them, and it was a stretch of the truth. In reality, Ahsoka was the new General in charge, but she would not be given the rank of Jedi Knight till another week, after the situation had hopefully been resolved. Still, it was all the same.

"Commander Rex, execute order 66, go and do as you are told, rally the rest of the 501st. I will deal with this shortly." Darth Sidious told them. Imagine his shock when they not only disobeyed his command, but also shot him! He was so confident that his orders would be obeyed, that his guard was drastically let down. He could only look on in shock as he was sent to the floor with a hole in his chest. It was not enough to kill the Sith lord, but it was enough to incapacitate him and leave him virtually defenseless.

Before any more damage could be done, Darth Vader sent a very powerful forcepush towards the clones, which sent them sprawling all over the room. He then quickly picked up his new master, and ran out of the room to his masters starship. As they were making their escape, Darth Vader ran into some of the Jedi that were sent to make sure they didn't escape. Of those that were included were Master Yoda, and Master Windu, along with 4 other Jedi Knights he had seen in the temple.

Before the fighting broke out however, and Republic LAAT had appeared out of no where, and was filled with clone troopers that would stay loyal to the Sith lord. They had brought down the LAAT and engaged not only the 6 Jedi, but also their fellow brothers in a firefight. Darth Vader was able to bring Darth Sidious to the gunship, and got on board as well. The rest of the rebel clones, fell back to the gunship, with their numbers cut in half, and made their escape. A set of LAAT's followed them to a Venator Class Star Destroyer, whose crew was either made up of the so called 'Loyalists' or if they were not loyalists, were disposed of, and made their escape to the one planet that was safe for all of them at this moment in time, Mustafar.

Masters Yoda and Windu could only look at the ship as it went into hyperspace, and rallied the remaining clones and fall back to the temple. They would tell the rest of the council of what had transpired this night, along with the Senate the following morning, and decide what to do, now that they knew just who was responsible for the war. Only time would tell if the future of the Jedi and the Republic was to be bright, or to be plunged into an eternal darkness.

 _ **And that is the end of this chapter. A trend that most will see in future fanfics is that the first 2 or 3 chapters will be the shortest ones throughout the story and I like to keep it that way as it gives me some time to come up with better bases to bounce off of and make better and better chapters for my stories in the future. Anyways, the next chapter will mostly contain the plans for Darth Sidious and the war between the Republic and the CIS. I will also like to add in the Halo universe sometime in the future, not all of it, but maybe just the crew from Halo wars 1 and 2, along with Noble Six, because I love his character, and I hate how they killed him off. He would have left with the Autumn, and throughout the whole series, he take is the one left stranded in space and John makes it back to UNSC space. Cortana will be with Noble Six however. I just like the pair. Anyways, as a fellow write says, Write On!**_


	2. An Old War Ends, A New One Begins

_**Hey guys, welcome back to my fanfiction, and let me say, I have a lot going on in my life, along with the school year just starting up in the near future, and it's also my senior year, so it's a lot more hectic. Anyways, in this chapter, Darth Sidious will be planning his revenge on the Republic, and trying to manipulate the CIS from Mustafar, but realizing it's useless. That's all I have left to tell you, anyways, let us get on with the fanfiction.**_

He didn't understand what went wrong. He planned out the war, the fall of the Jedi, and the creation of his new Empire, and yet, those plans went out the window as soon as the clones failed to comply with order 66 when the order was given. Now here he was on Mustafar, with his apprentice Darth Vader, and what clones remained loyal to him, mostly made up of the shock troops with their red markings, but he did have some clones from of the 501st, but they only made up close to 200 men, while the remaining 1800 were of the Shock Corps.

His plans to destroy his competitors in the galaxy had failed, and reports were coming in of how the CIS and the Republic had made a cease-fire pact for the time being, Meaning he didn't have them as a puppet to control anymore. He was losing valuable time and he didn't have the manpower to take on either one of the factions, as he didn't have the planet of Kamino under his control to mass produce more clones to be loyal to him, that luxury was for the Republic, nor did he have the factories to produce thousands of battle-droids for him, as they belonged to the CIS.

Darth Sidious was now in his worst case scenario that he never thought of or prepared for. He didn't believe that his plans would fail nor did he believe that the CIS would stop being under his control. Now he had to deal with the fact that his apprentice was worrying about his secret wife and their child. He would not be at his full potential if he is focused on an unnecessary distraction.

"I have to go back. She could be in the clutches of the Jedi. I can't let her stay there. I need to go now master." Darth Vader had said yet again, but it was to no avail, as Sidious was not planning on letting his apprentice go back and be possibly turned away from the dark side.

"No my young apprentice. You are still vulnerable to turning away from the darkside. You must stay in a secure area such as here. Here, the Jedi don't know where we are." Sidious told Vader. He then left the room as to let Vader calm down. Sidious then entered the main control room turned command center. What little clones he had left under his control, where they had set up a com uplink with the Venator class Star Destroyer in the atmosphere.

"Emperor, we have the whole system on lockdown. If either the Republic or the CIS come into the system, we'll know and be prepared." a clone officer had addressed him. Darth Sidious nodded, and walked to the map of the galaxy with the Republic territory and CIS territory highlighted. He could easily tell that he was outnumbered on both fronts, and didn't have the technology advantage or numbers advantage, obviously.

After he was done analysing his situation, he left the room to go to his quarters, to try and come up with a plan to destroy the Jedi and punish the CIS leaders for failing to help him in his plans.

... _OUTSIDE THE SYSTEM OF CORUSCANT..._

 _"_ Welcome, leaders of the CIS. My name is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I will be a representative for the Republic. With me is my new padawan Ahsoka Tano." Obi Wan introduced. He looked around the room, and felt the need to frown, but suppressed the feeling, however Ahsoka didn't and let her thoughts be know as she glared at every single one.

"Welcome. I am the new leader, Ello, and we have come here today to ask for whitepeace." This surprised Obi Wan, as he personally thought they would ask to stay independent, not to ask for white peace and fall back under the Republics banner.

"Oh? Now why would you want to fall back under the Republic flag? I was expecting you to ask for peace but keep your independence." Obi Wan sai to them. Some of the leaders of the CIS grunted making themselves known that they disagree with the choice, but they made up a small amount of the decision.

"We can see that we are on the losing side of this war, and to end this needless war and to deal with the real enemy, we must band together and form an even stronger alliance. If we fail at this, then we have already lost the war to the evil Sith. We have been played for long enough, and are willing to take the responsibility and compensate the worlds that have been apart of this war." Ello said, bowing at the end. Obi Wan bowed back, and agreed to the peace terms.

After hammering out the final details of the peace treaty, which took a few hours due to those who disagreed with terms, the leaders each left to their respective holdings to tell others about the peace treaty. As Obi Wan and Ahsoka Tano headed back into the atmosphere of, they made contact with the Jedi council.

"Master Obi Wan, I hope that the talks have gone well." Master Mace Windu had said.

"The talks have gone better then expected. The CIS have decided to fall back under the banner of the Republic, and will pay for the damages done to the worlds that were used as battlegrounds."

This brought about a surprised reaction to most of the council, as they believed that they would want to offer a peace treaty that would keep thm independent, maybe have an alliance. Even an armistice would have been expected, not a white peace. None the less, this was not welcomed with open arms, as the galaxy would be able to recover faster than they would have split into 2. Even if the war only lasted for a total of 3 years, whole systems have been destroyed due to the conflict, now with the wealth of the CIS going into the recovery, it would go by faster.

"Now, we must discuss how we are to deal with the Sith lord and his new apprentice. It appears that we have been fooled these last years, and now the Sith have regained a portion of their power. This could cause problems if left unchecked. How do you suggest we deal with this Master Yoda?" Master Windu had asked. Yoda looked deep in thought as how to deal with the Sith. There is now a master and apprentice, and now they have a Venator class star destroyer, along with an almost full crew, with all the Shocks troops and a part of the 501st. With these variables in mind, he thought up of a plan.

"Locate the Sith lord, we must. Destroyed, the dark side, must be. Change our ways, the jedi must. Much like the je'daii, train, we must. Fallen out of the old ways, we have." This brought about a shock throughout the council. Not only was a Jedi suggesting they learn the ways of the dark side, but it was none other than master Yoda himself. It made no sense, that was, until they thought it through. Not only will the dark side of the force seem less scary, but also they will actually have balance, if one were to focus on the light side, they would lose what made them people/aliens, feelings. If they focused on the dark side, they would lose the ability to see others that need help and only focus on their pain and suffering. With a balance, they would be able to help all.

"Master Yoda, while I see your reasoning behind this decision, is it really a smart one? Many before have fallen to the dark side of the force, and many will in the future, so I can't see a real viable reason to allow us to use the dark side of the force." Obi Wan had said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. This was a common thought throughout the council room, but no one else dare speak their mind.

"Do you not remember the dark lord Darth Revan? He once was a Jedi, and went to the dark side, but came back, and became a grey Jedi, he was able to find a balance. If he can do it, why can't we as well?" Ahsoka had stated. Many of the Jedi gave a thought to this. Many have forgotten the story of Darth Revan and his life. How he once was a great General, only to be converted to the dark side after meeting face to face with a Sith Lord. After a battle, he was subdued and later was removed of all previous memories as to start anew. Then during this time he remembered his past, but instead of falling back to the dark side, he embraced it with his light side. He was a true jedi.

"I say we follow his path, become grey Jedi, for one cannot have balance if one if more for the light or dark side of the force." said Windu. Every Jedi gave a nod of their heads, and the council was adjourned, and the council left to go and tell the rest of the temple the life changing decision that was made recently.

 _ **And I am going to call it there. Thank you all so much for taking some time out of your busy day to read this fanfic. I have some ideas on where this is going to go, but again, they're just ideas, so most might be scraped before they are put into development. I would like to give a thank you to the 2 people in particular,**_ **SSJ Lone Wolf and Hyper xRecon** _ **for give reviews, and to the guest that put down a review, shut the hell up. It's my fanfic, and I can do what I want with it. If I want Luke and Leia to be the babies of Obi Wan Kenobi, than I will. If I want Cortana to be with Noble Six, than I will. and what makes me a fanboy because of it? Anyways, thank you all, more chapters on the way.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there everyone, my name is the501stclonetroops, and welcome back to yet another chapter of the Jedi Order Survives. In this chapter we will start to look into the effects of the teachings of the dark side integrated into the life of a Jedi. Of course when change happens, quickly, there's bound to be some, let's call them bumps in the road. Enjoy the chapter.**_

It's been a little over 2 weeks since the Jedi council decided to allow the teachings of the dark side of the force. When this was announced to all the Jedi, around the galaxy, many were taken off guard. None besides those already grey Jedi, which was a very very small percentage of the whole Jedi order, were ready for this change. Many Jedi started to question the logic for the order, and few even left. Many students were caught in a limbo between keeping to the old order, and trying to embrace the new ways. It was safe to say, things were rough from the start.

However, the Jedi council had done everything in there to defuse the situation, which did help, but many were still weary about teaching/learning the dark side. Of course, that was 2 weeks ago. Now, many were now seeing the wisdom in learning both sides of the force. Many Jedi became powerful, but not to the point of being consumed by power, as they traveled the dark side with absolute caution. None dared to venture further than what they felt comfortable with. Of course there were those that fell, but since they were with other Jedi, they were easily brought back to the light, and were looked at with ore attention as to minimize the chances of turning fully.

Of course, this concerned the senate, as many saw the dark side as an evil that must never be ventured. Yet again, the Jedi stepped in before anything could happen and explained their position. The senate, while still uncertain, sided with them, and allowed it to continue. With that, the Jedi Order has seen better, but has seen much worse, and have survived. This is no different.

While this was going on, Jedi, previously bound by the code, have now expressed their true feelings to others. Whether is be another Jedi, or be a regular civilian they have meet and known before. It was no different for one Obi Wan Kenobi, who was at the moment, walking to an apartment door. As he made it, he of course knocked, and waited for the door to open. When it did, he was greeted with the site of a pregnant Padmé. When she saw him, her facial expression went from confusion, to joy as she saw the man she grew to love.

Their love started off when Qui-Gon Jinn had just recently died, and Obi-Wan was still planet side. They were talking about the recent death, and how he wanted Obi-Wan to train Anakin, but one thing lead to another and they ended up kissing. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. They were forced to leave it there however, when the council had called back Obi-Wan and Anakin, as to start the training as soon as possible. That did not stop them from keeping in touch however. They tried to talk to each other everyday, and their feelings only grew.

Of course though, Obi-Wan was then captured on Geonosis, and she along with Anakin went to try and rescue him. ( _ **Same scene from star wars, but see it as Padmé just saying it because she thinks she's about to die, and not actually in love.**_ ) After that incident, and when she was married to Anakin, she thought back on her actions, and grew to regret them, but did not tell Anakin as she doesn't want to be the one to break him after he already lost his mother. She does however, start an affair with the person she actually loves, Obi-Wan. They made love, and she became pregnant with his child while Anakin was away on missions from the council, and both decided to tell Anakin that the child was his. Now we continue the scene. ( _ **I got this idea from another fanfic called** I Remember Padmé._ ( _ **It's** **really good, and I suggest that you take a read of it, hasn't been updated since 2006, but hey, what can you do?**_ )

"Obi-Wan! I'm so glad you're okay! I was beginning to worry that you were hurt during the overthrow of the chancellor." She said to him. He remembered how he wasn't able to let her know he was doing okay, as he was busy dealing with the betrayal of his brother and keeping the peace in the Temple.

"I wasn't hurt, but I was held up due to the decision of the council to start the training in the dark side of the force." She of course new this as she was a senator, so she wasn't surprised when he said this, nor when the announcement was made. If anything she fully supported the idea of changing the ways of the Jedi and to have it keep evolving over time. "How is the baby? I haven't been able to see you two since before the incident." Obi-Wan said, changing the subject, which Padmé didn't mind. She too was wanting to think of something else.

"We have been fine. I went to the doctor recently as to make sure. I've found out some amazing news. We're having twins Obi. A boy and a girl." Obi-Wan was shocked, but he was happy, and it showed by his facial expression. "This is great news Padmé! We can be a full happy family!" With that, he threw his arms around Padmé and kissed her. They would continue to talk about the baby, and where they will set up their rooms, as she had a very large suite. Of course, her being the senator of Naboo had of course helped out.

After some time, Obi-Wan of course had to head back to the temple, as he had to train more younglings as he took over when one of the original Jedi that taught the younglings first had left. He first had to ask a very important question to Padmé. "Will you marry me?" he said, with the upmost confidence, on his knee. Of course Padmé said "YES!" and kissed him with all the passion she had.

While this was happening, they didn't realize that a spy droid was looking at the pair, sending this information to Mustafar. When it was received, both Sidious and Vader were looking on, of course, one of the 2 went berserk in the room and stormed out with computers destroyed and 2 clones killed, 7 mortally wounded. With this being seen, Vader's position in the dark side was very much solidified.

Once Obi-Wan was back at the temple, he immediately went to the classroom, and was surprised to see Ahsoka sparring with the younglings, and was doing a 3 on 1 right now. Surprisingly, she was only using the force and either pushing back, or sending a small force lighting at each of them, and was being given a challenge, but was able to last longer and tired each of them out.

"I see that you decided to give them a challenge, with the top 3 students no less." Obi-Wan said as he walked in and up to Ahsoka.

"Well, these 3 were being a bit to overconfident and I had to make sure they knew there will always be someone stronger than them out their." With that, Ahsoka bowed to both the younglings and Obi-Wan and walked out.

"Well, now that you've had a show and that I'm here now, we can begin the actual lesson. Today, we will start out with meditation, then move on to lightsaber training, lunch, then finally we will have mock battles with both new and old enemies with clones and on your own. You will need to know how to deal with your enemies, both ones we have already faced and defeated, and the ones that are now the very thing that could destroy the galaxy as it stands. Everyone to your spots, let's get this started."

With that, every student obeyed his command and went to their spot in the circle that they would form while they would meditate. As they were meditating, Obi-Wan would look at them and was thinking to himself.

' _These are children that we are training to be soldiers and leaders. Only now are they allowed to experience things like children should be. I will protect these students with all my will and life. I will treat them as if they were my own, and I will raise my children with these younglings as models for them to strive to be. Never will a youngling die early in their life._ '

 _ **And with that, I am going to call it quits with this chapter. I am busy as of recently with of course Thanksgiving around the corner, and getting ready for family to come over. Also I have plenty of school work, and I need to catch up as I have put most of my time to these stories to the point that I am writing in classes when tests and quizzes are just around the corner. I was prioritizing this over school work, but I am still getting good grades, but I could get betters ones, so I will and updates will take longer, just a bit. Also, to all the reviewers who did review the chapters after you've read them, thank you, I appreciate them so much as this story has tons and tons of views, and I appreciate those that either just want to say this is a good story and those that want to help me improve my writing.**_

 _ **Now, let's talk about these few reviews that just are plain rude.**_ ( _ **These reviews are left unedited and in their original form**_ )

 **Guest:** Fuck you puting cortana whit other than The chief yeah youre just crazy fuck you stupid fanboy

 **Ok** **ay,** _ **so what makes me a fanboy for pairing Cortana with Noble Six? I don't see how that's related.**_

 **Carlosxvx:** Noble six a spartan 3 who are greatly inferior to a spartan 2 would have died un The first halo HeS uselles and you pair him with cortana yeah this is bullshit

 _ **Well, actually, I hate to break it to you, but some Spartan 3's, such as Noble team and I think Gamma team, are just as strong if not stronger than Spartan 2's. The reason is because they are TRAINED by the Spartans 2's, and the reason why they are weaker is because they don't have the Mjolnir armor and have Semi-Powered Infiltration armor, which is weaker since the Spartan 3's were meant to be expendable and able to be thrown on suicide missions. If they were given Mjolnir armor, they would be just as good if not better than Spartan 2's. Do your damn research before you call out someone. Just saying.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Cortana would never leave the chief to be with that one. Because she chose the chief and has bonded with him alot. So sorry not even gonna give your story a read

 _ **Then don't fucking review the story that you won't read you fucking idiot. I get that Cortana chose Chief, but she also chose Noble Six when she was asking for a Spartan to protect her to get her to the**_ **Pillar of Autumn _so honestly, screw off. I don't care whether or not you will read my story, I care that people such as yourself are idiotic and have no thought process of what the hell they are typing. Thank you, and KYS._**

 _ **Now to the people that actually took the time to read all of that and if you agree with me let me know, or if disagree with me, let me know, and tell me why you do. I appreciate the new and old comers to this story, my other stories are in the process, and will be updated soon, maybe. If i like the quality of the chapter and its length.**_


	4. New Military Alliances, New Enemies

**_Hey there guys, what's up? It's the501stclonetroops and welcome back to yet another chapter of_** The Jedi Order Survives **_and I just would like to get something off my chest, I'm going to be honest, this story was an after thought for me. I wasn't planning on taking this story as serious as my first story, but when I got all these notifications that people were reviewing and just plain old enjoying these chapters, I realized that this was going to be really popular and only grow. I then made a promise to myself to give a lot more effort into this story. I was given a review from a guest that my pacing could use some work, and when I reread all my chapters, I realized that it was true and that pacing is one of my weak points, so thank you for bringing that up, and I will try to work on it, and I'll see if I can find a beta reader to give me feedback, anyways, let's continue on with the fanfiction._**

"You know, we should really make the ARC-170 smaller, when I look at it now, I just see a large Target to be hit. I mean look at it, it takes up so much room when it can be compressed down. Honestly, why the hell do we have 3 pilots in one fighter? We only really need to keep 1 and an astro-droid, who came up with this design?" a Clone trooper said while in the hanger of a Venator class Star Destroyer, and he made very valuable points. The ARC stands for Aggressive Reconnaissance Starfighter. This star fighter is supposed to be designed as a recon fighter, and to be very fast, yet it is almost as large as an AT-TE and is slow moving compared to star fighters of the CIS.

As he was complaining, we see newly made Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano coming off of a Low Altitude Assault Transport or LAAT for short. She had just come back from a recon mission with the 501st to the planet of Dagobah where they were searching for the Sith Lord and his new apprentice. They came up empty handed except for another clue as to where they might be hiding since on the planet was an abandoned military Outpost. The Outpost looked to have been recently used seeing as how the facility still had main power. In the database was an archive of locations with various bases. Some planets had military installments, some others had research bases, but one in particular stood out from the rest.

The planet of Mustafar, a planet that looked to be in the early stages of its life cycle seeing as how the planet was still covered in lava Rivers and lakes. Yet it still had a breathable atmosphere, so it could be used. The main thing the Outpost mentioned of Mustafar was that it was HQ. That could only mean one thing, that the Sith Lords were on the planet and were licking their wounds, thinking of new plans. They had to be stopped before any further damage could be done to the Republic. First she had to receive the Okay from the Jedi council, then she could move into the planet and finally destroy the remnants of the Sith.

Ahsoka made her way through the ship to the bridge, well, one of the bridges as to contact the Jedi council. When she arrived, she saw that crew of the ship were busy running the ship to keep it at 100% efficiency for anything. She made her way to the holo-table and made a call to the council. After waiting a few minutes, the council answered and a meeting was held right then and there.

In short, the meeting was about what Ahsoka had discovered and how to advance from there. The council took this news and gave the Okay for the mission to commence, with Jedi Master Plo Koon aiding in the attack. The attack was to take place in the next week, so the fleet could meet up and form some sort of strategy so as to make the mission as quick as possible with as few casualties as possible. _**(I know it seems like I'm moving super quick with this, but it's because I don't know of how to make this part of the story move any other way. I don't feel like writing backwards with Yoda, and I don't feel like talking about every detail that happens in the span of a week where it will mostly be meeting with one another and discussing possible outcomes. That seems a bit to boring to me, so please understand.)**_

"General, the _Republic Guard_ is hailing us." one of the crew members said while turning towards Ahsoka.

"Put them on." and with a nod, the clone pressed a button and the screen came alive. When visuals came up, Ahsoka saw Master Plo Koon, who she long thought to be almost a father figure to her.

"Greetings Master Plo, it has been to Long since we've last seen each other." Ahsoka said as she gave a slight bow to Plo Koon. He in responses did the same.

"Greetings Ahsoka. It's been some time since we last had a chat, however now's not the time. My forces are ready for combat and are awaiting orders. Are you ready?"

"My boys are more then ready to wipe out the Sith. Prepare for hyperspace jump. On my mark." With that, the crew was up to combat status and were warming up the hyperdrive. " 3...2...1...Mark!" and with that, the fleet of 47 Venator-Class Star Destroyers, and 20 Hammerhead Corvettes left for the Mustafar system.

 **XxXxXx3 hours laterxXxXxX**

"General, we are 30 away from dropping out of hyperspace." One of the superior deck officers notified Ahsoka.

"Excellent, the crew is still up to combat alert correct" and when the Officer gave a nod, Ahsoka went to looking out the deck to hyperspace, which then shifted to show a lava covered planet. The planet itself was rich in minerals, but was damn near inhabitable. The atmosphere was very poisonous to organic beings, unless there was a building on the planet that gave an artificial atmosphere around it. In this case, there was and all the Republic needed to do was destroy it and all the leaders of the Sith would fall. That was the plan, however, when they jumped into the system, they were not expecting to see a large fleet. While there was only 1 Venator Star Destroyer, another 33 ships filled the space. Most of this small fleet was made up of blockade runners, but there was a dozen or so new ships that didn't match any known designs. (Imperial Star Destroyers)

"Stay in formation, launch all fighters and bombers. Don't let a single ship escape. Charge all main battery's to full power and target the blockade runners now! They could pose a large threat in numbers." Ahsoka yelled out to the crew and over the intercom across the ship. The fight was on. The Republic fleet had caught this one off guard and they were already paying the price. Many of the blockade runners had fallen due to the overwhelming firepower of the Venators and the fighters and bombers making their runs. Once they were prepared, only half of the original fleet was left.

This was short lived, as when the shock wore off, the opposing fleet began to fights back, with force. The Venator class was heavily damaged, but that didn't mean it was out of the fight. The ship open fired upon the Corvettes making quick work of their armour and destroying them in mere seconds. The blockade runners were starting to fire back, but many were still being knocked out or destroyed as a whole from the overwhelming number of fighters. With all 47 ships, there was a total of 19,740 fighters in space launching bombs left and right, taking down other fighters in the process, but of course taking casualties.

"What is the status of the enemy fleet?" Ahsoka asked the Deck Officer.

"General, the enemy fleet is down to 15 ships, the Venator Class, 3 of the new ships, and the rest are blockade runners. The blockade runners the fighters can take down no problem. The main problem are the new ships and their heavy weapons. They are tearing our shield apart and ripping into the hulls. We have lost over 2,000 fighters in total 7 Venators, with another 12 being heavily damaged or disabled." He replied. Ahsoka was in deep thought. How were they supposed to take down the remaining ships if they couldn't get close enough to deal hard damage. Just then, she was given another report.

"General! The remaining ships are making a run for it. Hyperdrives are turning on and they plan to make a blind jump into wild space. Should we follow them?" Ahsoka was again thinking. The remaining 6 ships, as the other 9 were destroyed, were jumping into a very deadly place. If she let them go, they could come back with more ships, she had little choice.

"Follow them, when I said not one ship remains, I meant it. Let Master Plo Koon know the plan. Leave 5 ships to repair and rescue the other ships. The rest will follow after the Sith." The Officer gave a 'Yes Sir' and went off the tell the crew. As the hyperdrives finished getting ready, the Sith had made the jump with the Republic Ships right behind them.

"General, it could take a while for them to make a stop, and since we are a bit behind, you will notified when they decide to stop. Go ahead and take a break, we have it from here." With that, Ahsoka left to her room and began to meditate to prepare for the battle ahead.

 **XxXxXx7 hours** l **aterxXxXxX**

"General, we have been able to keep track of them due to us being so close, and we just received word that the fleet is making a stop in system, not 3 minutes out. Should I get the fighters ready for the fight?" Ahsoka just gave a nod and went to the deck. As she arrived, the ship began to decelerate, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A CIS fleet was not only attacking the Sith, they were also sending out a signal calling for an alliance to destroy the fleet. Of course Ahsoka accepted, and together, the Sith fleet was reduced to nothing but a single Star Destroyer of a new design. When it was cornered, the Republic hailed the ship.

"This is Jedi General Ahsoka Tano and General Jedi Master Plo Koon. Surrender now and you will be spared." The ship was silent for a few minutes, before it gave it's response.

"This Admiral Kaenen of the _Deliverance._ This ship and her crew would rather be destroyed then be captured. The Emperor will have his revenge, and we will be remembered as HEROES of the new Empire that will rise from your Republics ashes. Fire All Weapons!" and with that, the ship began its final assault on the fleet, but it was all for not as the ship was outnumbered and outgunned. Even still, it fought, but was ultimately destroyed. With that, it should have marked then end of the Sith, It should have ended the evil regime of the Empire, but it didn't One solar system away, the Sith had landed on another planet, one rich in resources both on the planet, and in the solar system as a whole.

For now, the Sith will wait, and gather its resources and its manpower. They will find a way to destroy the Republic, and begin to force its rule upon the galaxy.

 _ **And that is where I'm going to have to leave it. I know, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something to read, just so that you don't think I gave up on the story, I didn't, but it's hard for me to update when I'm in my senior year and need to keep my grades up for my parents. Older people will understand I hope, but soon enough I'll get a 5k+ chapter out, someday, in the near (FARFARFAR) future. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and that if you have any ideas or want to have an input in the story, give me your suggestions and I'll take a look, and if I like them, I'll put them in the story and I'll give you a shoutout. Anyways, hope you guys will stick around for the rest of the story. Sorry for being to fast with my pacing, I'm trying to work on it. Ja Ne!**_


End file.
